A Lover's Burden
by Namine778
Summary: Eric has been watching over Alan for quite some time. Alan doesn't know why he cares so much since he's a total burden to Eric. EricXAlan


**Author's Note: So it is my friend's birthday and I wrote her some EricXAlan. Happy birthday Brit! Also enjoy guys~**

* * *

><p>He couldn't read anymore. Alan Humphries, member of the Shinigami Dispatch Division, was laying in bed reading.<p>

As he was working hard in the human realm earlier and collecting souls, his illness had suddenly flared. His coughing fit had become very violent and Eric was once again at his side without a second thought. As usual, Eric contacted the closest shinigami and asked them to take over while he took his friend home. The entire event continued to replay in Alan's mind. He hated it. Alan just continued to feel useless every single time his illness acted up. It had gotten to a point where he felt like he couldn't do his work properly and on most days Eric would end up doing ALL of his work. It really hurt him.

He placed his book down on the bed. Alan couldn't read anymore because he was too upset with himself. A soft sigh floated from his lips. It wasn't fair, to be honest. It seemed that every time his illness got in the way he caused more trouble for Eric. Eric was so worried about him and wanted to stay near his friend who has such a sickness. Alan didn't feel cheated, but he felt like he was holding Eric back a lot. Eric went out of his way to make sure that Eric was comfortable no matter what. In all honesty, it hurt him. He didn't want to be such a burden on anyone, especially Eric. The reaper really did want to hold someone back like the one he loved. Every time Alan had that thought, his face would turn red.

Alan began to feel like a huge inconvenience to his friend—no, not his friend. The male balled his fists. He didn't know what to call Eric anymore. To Alan, they had gotten closer, but never anything physical. The man had a secret. Whenever he'd think about his "friend" in such a way, he'd always blush. Alan scowled. Some secret... if Grell Sutcliff saw it, then it had to be painfully obvious to everyone else, right? An ungloved hand shifted the glasses on top of his nose. His green eyes scanned the small bedroom he shared with Eric. Ever since Eric heard of his illness he insisted on moving in to take care of him. It honestly surprised Alan and their friends, but of course Alan didn't object. He noted the other side of the room was messy as usual. A small smile appeared on his lips. Eric seemed to be the messier one of the two.

Alan just sat up in the small bed and leaned back onto the pile of pillows that were behind him. As he sat on the bed that was placed next to the window he stared out at the street below. The shinigami realm seemed so gloomy today. Frowning at that, he then jumped at the sudden crack of thunder and the flash of lightning that illuminated the sky brilliantly. The soothing sensation of the rain beating against the window sill seemed to calm him more. He noticed the other shinigami running for cover from the rain. A laugh escaped his lips as he saw Grell Sutcliff running for cover. Knowing that flamboyant shinigami, he was probably screaming something about his hair getting ruined or how his make up was running. The laughter died off when he saw his beloved roommate running and holding a bag. He quickly got out of bed once he saw Eric was rushing to their apartment.

Eric had told Alan not to leave his bed, but of course Alan wasn't going to listen right now. He needed to help Eric. As he was getting out of bed, he brought the cover over his shoulders. The short sleeved t-shirt and sweat pants weren't keeping him warm enough. The young male slipped on his slippers. Alan quickly unlocked and opened the door. His green eyes saw the older male walk into the room. Eric blinked at him and gave Alan a look.

"You're supposed to be in bed," Eric scolded him with a vague frown and put the bag down. Alan closed the door. The smaller male pouted softly as he watched Eric remove his wet coat.

"Sorry," Alan said softly, something close to a pout appearing on his pale face. "You looked like you needed some assistance, so I just wanted to help you."

"Don't worry about me, Alan," Eric sighed and removed his wet shoes. He then began to put things away in the cabinets. "Really, you need to understand that you're sick, so your illness is priority."

"Eric, you can't just—"

"No," Eric interrupted kindly. "Don't say it. I won't have it. Now get into bed. I'm going to change and then make you some soup alright?"

"But Eric I—"

"No buts! Now go!" Eric demanded. His voice got slightly louder. He wasn't the type to get fully angry and scream at someone, however, he could become very demanding when needed.

Alan frowned. He turned away and walked back into the bedroom. He sat down onto the bed and laid back. His eyes were trained on the scenery outside once more. As the thoughts ran through his mind, he really couldn't understand it.

'_Why does Eric like to do this?'_ Alan frowned at the thought. _'I keep holding him back. He works so hard to keep us here. He just… I don't deserve it, but he does it anyway.'_

"Hey Alan!" Eric called out from the other room. "You want tomato soup or chicken noodle?"

"Huh?" He blinked as he was put out of his daze. "Oh um, I'd like tomato please, but please don't go to any trouble. Make yourself something first."

"I'm going to eat something later, okay?" Eric told him and went back to cooking. The young shinigami stared at the door that led to the kitchen. He frowned again.

"Eric please," Alan said softly. He looked down as the taller male walked into the room. He held a tray with soup, crackers, and a cup of tea. He sat it on Alan's lap and smiled.

"Just eat alright?" Eric smiled at him. "Don't make me feed you now."

"Fine then!" he said with a stubborn tone. "Feed me!"

"I'm sorry what?" Eric blinked with surprise. Alan then blushed deeply and turned away. Once again, that lovely impulsive side had to just shine through. It was irritating to Alan. Sinking back into the pillows, he looked away from the blonde shinigami. Eric chuckled and ruffled Alan's chocolate locks. "Honestly, you're so cute sometimes—er I mean, um... well..."

"I'm not cute!" Alan muttered in slight frustration. The color on his cheeks flushed pink. Why did Eric just call him cute? That wasn't fair. Now Alan was going to be red for a good few minutes. That was just something so horribly embarrassing for him. Eric blinked once more and smiled softly. He moved the tray of food onto the small nightstand next to Alan's bed. Alan noticed the movement and turned to Eric, but his eyes went wide.

Soft, warm, inviting; it was his lips. Those lovely lips pressed right into Alan's. Alan's heart just about stopped when he felt it. His mind couldn't wrap around what just happened. Eric slowly pulled away and grinned softly at him. His own hand scratched the back of his head as a sign of slight embarrassment. Alan's hand trembled. One hand reached up to touch his lips.

'_Eric... Kissed me...?'_

"Alan?" Eric's voice sounded unsure.

"Why did you do that?"

"I just—" Eric stopped for a moment and thought. Why did he kiss Alan? What was the point of doing that? He frowned. Eric had to take a chance. A goofy smile appeared on his lips and he reached his hand out to pushes back some hair from Alan's face. He cupped the smaller and paler cheek. "I... I'm a bit unsure of this because I don't know how you'll react. So here it is. I love you."

"W-What?" Alan thought that he was hearing things. "Wait, did you just say you love me?"

"Yes."

"Alright then," He nodded and a small smile appeared on his face. "I... I love you too, Eric. I have for a while."

Alan looked down, a bit embarrassed. Confessing something like this to Eric was just a bit much. He couldn't even handle it. Alan quickly grabbed a pillow and buried his face into it. His entire face turned bright red. All Eric could do was chuckle at Alan's cuteness. Eric wrapped his arms around the smaller shinigami and held him. Alan tensed slightly when he felt the strong and very warm embrace around his body. Slowly, Alan began to lean into it and he closed his eyes.

"How can you love someone who holds you back all the time?" Alan asked weakly. He sounded so sad when he asked, but Eric shook his head and just held him. Hands began to rub small circles over Alan's back.

"You never hold me back," Eric spoke honestly. "How can I not love someone who makes me feel so warm and good all the time, someone who works so hard even though they're at a disadvantage, someone who is just so beautiful to me in every way possible? You are never a burden. You only make me stronger."

"E-Eric, I—" With that said, Eric kissed Alan deeper this time. Hesitantly, Alan gave into the kiss. He felt the nice passion of it all. After a moment of their tongues mingling, Eric pulled away. He smiled right at Alan. The smaller reaper couldn't help but smile back at him. Eric's smiles had always been a bit infectious. Alan then spoke honestly, "You're an idiot."

"What do you mean?" Eric gave a small frown. Alan then stared and began to laugh at him. In a way Alan couldn't explain why he had begun to laugh, but for some reason it was the only correct respect he could give. He leaned over and kissed Eric one last time.

"It's a term of endearment," he spoke and Eric stared. He released a sigh and stood.

"Term of endearment eh?" Eric asked as he turned his back to Alan and began to leave the room. "Alright then, my little bookworm, I am going to go make myself some dinner. I'll be back."

"Uh, sure—wait what?" Alan blushed deeply and buried his face into the pillow once more. Eric was a jerk sometimes.


End file.
